Where the Wind Takes Us
by monsoonblues
Summary: Short drabbles on the RK characters, no particular order or genre to be followed. So far there are KaoruxKenshin, Soujiro, YahikoxTsubame...
1. Dancing Moonbeams

The little moonbeam filtered in, casting its glow upon her face. Her thick, dark eyelashes were dusted with silver, contrasting sharply against her pale complexion. He watched as a strand of hair slipped across her forehead on to the pillow she rested her head on. Her chest rose and fell gently as she took soft, almost inaudible breaths. Her lips, the colour of rose petals, curved upwards as she smiled in her sleep.

His eyes softened as he marveled over how delicate she seemed, but never fragile. Her cheeks were flushed pink, just like those cherry blossoms she loved so much. It didn't matter how many times he brought them for her, they always made her so happy, and he didn't know whether she did it just to please him, but she always seemed surprised at the tender gesture. She'd try to make it up to him by cooking a magnificent meal, and for as much as he loved her, he'd pretend to enjoy every morsel, even if it meant he couldn't sleep from the acute stomach pains all night

He gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her face glowed with an air of innocence in the moonlight, an almost childlike quality masking her strength. Invariably, he drew his face closer to hers. Her nose twitched as his warm breath tickled her. He closed his battle-scarred hand over her small, calloused palm, as if to reassure himself of her presence. His eyelids were heavy and tired, but he tried to resist the fatigue. The tiny sliver of moonlight grew wider across her face as the moon rose higher in the sky, forming a halo of light around her. Unable to fight sleep any longer, he gently slipped into hazy dreams, while he watched her sleep, just like always, just like he always would.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I did warn you they'd be drabbles. This probably only makes sense in my head because I can picture it so clearly, but whatever, reviews would be nice, even if it's to comment on how pointless reading this was (not really, but it's the thought that counts, right?).

And yes, for those of you who've read some of my other stories, I have a strange obsession for cherry blossoms, hence the need to include them in my writing as often as I can.


	2. Echoes of the Past

He sat by the river, watching the fish drift in the transparent water. Each ripple caught the rays of the sun and scattered them, until the surface shimmered with twinkling diamonds. Little flecks of gold, reflected off the water, danced on his face. It should have been a beautiful sight.

He gazed at his hands, as if they were completely foreign to his body.

_I can still see it…_

His eyes betrayed an immense well of sorrow, pierced with revulsion for what they were forced to witness.

His breathing was shallow, hair enflamed by the bright, guileless sun.

_Death had no prejudice, it merely took, without regard, without mercy. Was I not Death for a time then…?_

Soft footfalls echoed on the wooden bridge. He squeezed his eyes shut, hands fisted so tight, his nails left marks on his palms.

The footsteps stopped behind him.

"Kenshin," Kaoru kneeled next to him.

Eyes opened to slits, he scrutinized his hands.

"I can still see the blood… I can still see it…"

Her blue eyes softening in sad understanding, she covered his hands with hers. Raising them up, she planted a tender kiss on each palm.

Kenshin looked at their joined hands, and leaned his forehead on to hers, eyes closed. Reluctantly, he allowed the bittersweet smile to appear on his face.

_Never again…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Wasn't actually planning on continuing this, but this just hit me a while ago. Hope you like it. Oh, and I'm planning on writing more drabbles later, and I want to include the other characters of RK as well, I hope you don't mind...

Thank you all so much for the reviews, you guys make my day:)


	3. Wanderer

He bit into the delicious homemade rice ball, absently staring into the distance. Mountains capped with snow towered over the paddy fields, veiled by a thin mist, watching over the village as they had been for generations. The villagers came to rely upon them as children would on their guardians. They were a source of constant reassurance in a world that seemed to change too fast for their liking.

"It's beautiful is it not?" croaked the little old lady, who came and plopped herself down next to him.

"Yes," he smiled, polite as always, amused by her countenance.

Sighing, she picked up her knitting needles, "Are those rice balls good?" before he could answer, she went on, "Of course they are, seventy-five years I've been making them, since I was five! Why girls these days, can't even boil water!"

He sat munching, content as the gentle evening breeze carried with it the faint tinkle of chimes, punctuated by the old woman's rambling, which he had effectively tuned out to a faint buzz.

He watched the farmers return to their homes, tired after the day's work. Such simple, uncomplicated lives. He wasn't sure he wanted one, not knowing what he precisely wished for. But it didn't worry him.

He was content to live the life of a wanderer. He knew one who had walked that path, and eventually reached his destination. With the casual confidence that outlined his very essence, he knew that he too would, someday. He was in no rush.

"Hey you, boy, where will you go from here?" she wheezed, a mixture of concern and curiosity writ across her wrinkled features.

"Wherever the wind takes me, obaa-san," he smiled, an excitement animating his eyes, yet barely registering in his relaxed form.

"Ha! You youngsters are such romantics! How will you get anywhere without directions?" she resumed clicking away with her needles.

Leaning back on the little makeshift bench, he rested his head against the wall of the little shack, the endless blue of the sky reflected in his eyes, "I don't need a map to get where I want to," he answered softly, the familiar arrogance adding more emphasis to his statement, as he absently began counting the stars that had begun to peep from their vantage points.

Cackling, the old woman looked up at him from her perch, "Oh you're a bold one. Come visit me again after you have that map drawn in your head."

Tilting his head to cast her an amused smile, he said, "I certainly will, obaa-san, your charm and culinary prowess have already ensured that I will."

She tossed her head back and laughed, waving away his compliment, a faint blush tinting her sagging cheeks.

"I must go now, obaa-san, the wind beckons," he smiled his thanks and began his trek across the mountain.

"Hey wait, boy! You forgot to pay! Come back!"

Breaking into a grin, he nimbly made his way across the rocky mountain path, hand loosely grazing his sword sheath, to be his only companion for a long time to come.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: This could be considered as a sequel to 'As the sun sets'. I didn't mention his name but I'm hoping I managed to convey who I'm talking about here after that obvious hint before. The way it looks right now, I think this fic will just consist of drabbles of any character from RK in whichever order they pop into my head draped in a semblance of a story...so, sorry if it isn't quite what you might have expected...

A huge thank you again to all those who reviewed so far:))


	4. A moment in time

A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, stinging his eyes. He blinked, trying to suppress the dread rising in his gut. The sun burnt down on the back of his neck, which was tense with concentration. He clenched his fist, furious at himself for cowering. His features hardening in resolve, he stormed in to the restaurant.

That's when he saw her, serving the customers, laughing at a joke one of them made. Jealousy and fear grappled for power within him, slowly and meticulously chipping away at his resolve.

"Tsubame!" he grunted through clenched teeth, hands fisted by his sides, eyes narrowed.

Tsubame turned around with the remnants of a smile still gracing her delicate face, which slowly slipped away into a confused frown when she saw Yahiko.

"He looks angry, miss," one of the customers whispered, "Want us to take care of him?"

"N-no, it's alright, he's a friend," she distractedly smiled at them, "Please enjoy your meal, and if there's anything else you need we're here to serve you."

Gingerly, she walked towards Yahiko, tray pressed against her chest.

"Tsubame, I need to talk to you," Yahiko glowered.

"Ano, I'm working right now, if it can wait…?" she asked hesitantly.

He stared at her for a few seconds, "Fine. I'll wait outside."

With that, he stomped off to settle down outside the restaurant, arms folded on his lap.

Her brow furrowed in concern, she hurried off to serve another customer. As time dragged on for Yahiko, who resolutely remained at his post, and sped by for an extremely busy Tsubame, the sun gradually disappeared into the horizon, casting its reddish hue over the landscape.

And this was how Tsubame found Yahiko, as he sat unmoving, leaning against the wall, head bowed, and hair softly lit by a reddish tint.

"Yahiko-chan," she said softly.

Yahiko's head snapped up, and he stood up so fast that Tsubame stumbled back, saved from a fall by strong brown hands gripping her shoulders.

"Are…are you angry with me Yahiko-chan?" she asked nervously, faltering at the angry gleam still evident in his eyes.

His eyes widened in surprise. He noticed her falter under his gaze, "N-no! I just…there's something…"

_Baka. Say it, be a man and say it…baka baka baka…_

"Huh-uh…hap…uh, happy birthday Tsubame," he squeaked and held out a small package, eyes squeezed shut in utter mortification.

"Birth…day? You remembered…" she whispered, accepting the package from him. Glancing at him, she pulled away at the paper wrapping, to reveal a small wooden box, with a crude pattern carved on to the top.

"This is…"

"It's just a box I made for you to keep your jewellery in…or, well stuff. Keep it!" managing to make it sound like a threat

"It's…" her eyes grew moist.

Panic rose up high in his throat, "D-don't cry Tsubame, I…I'll make you another one, a better one, I promise, I know it's really ugly but I'm just no good at it and-"

"It's beautiful," she beamed up at him, tears still sparkling in her eyes.

"It...it is? Then why are you crying?" he scratched his head in bewilderment.

"Because…because I'm happy! This is one of the nicest birthday presents I've ever received," she looked up at him, cheeks faintly tinged with pink, "Arigatou Yahiko-chan."

"I'm glad you…like it," he replied awkwardly, his face heating up.

"Do you…would you like to go for a walk?" she smiled nervously.

"H-hai," he murmured.

They merely stood, blushing madly and staring at each other through lowered gazes, lost in the warmth of the evening.

The wind gently whispered past them, carrying sounds of life, and ruffled away to enthrall the enduring trees and the stars about yet another tale of love, suspended as but a moment in the eternity that is time, in all but the memories of those it left behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: My first update in months. Don't know if I still have the knack for this stuff. If you have the time and inclination, tell me what you think?


End file.
